A Home to Return To
by Gakushi
Summary: "Crossing the desert didn't thrill him at all, but crossing a whole country now felt like a blessing to him." Warning: Chap 108 SPOLIERS! Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Return

**A/N:** I don't really know where this is going but we'll see eventually. Until then, I hope you enjoy it ^^

_**A Home to Return To**_

**Chapter 1:** _Return_

He was weary. His body ached as he dragged his feet on the dirt road and he couldn't wait to find a comfortable sit and simply relax. Not that long ago the expression _relax_ wasn't part of his dictionary. Back then he was never tired and even if he was he'd keep it to himself (at least that never changed). He didn't remember being this sore in his trips, he never had a problem sleeping during his long train rides in the hard sits provided. Now he wasn't even able to have a light slumber and discomfort was his new travel companion.

A yawn escaped as he remembered about his little brother and the wonders he had found. Almost every week there was a new letter with the marvels of the distant land of Xing. Even with his brother's temptation, the thought of the trip instantly took away most of his desire to visit him. He knew how hard it was to cross half the desert with automail, he couldn't imagine how it was to cross the whole thing. Crossing the desert didn't thrill him at all, but crossing a whole country now felt like a blessing to him. His destination wasn't the luxurious Xing but a place filled with beautiful plain green fields that somehow they always smelled like spring. He felt relieved as he stepped closer to his home. Every time he thought of it a warm feeling tended to rest in his heart and he knew every time he walked inside the big yellow house, no matter how many times he walked through to face the same greeting, it would always be a new adventure.

He climbed up the porch and took a deep breath inhaling the soft scent that surrounded him. Just like before, he hardly gave a warning to the family living inside that house so he knew what to expect and like in every time he opened the door of that house, the first thing he would notice was the melody of hammers, saws and steel. Leaving his suitcase by the door he entered the living room to find granny Pinako sitting on her armchair, smoking her pipe with content smile. He would never understand why mechanics found the sound of molding metal as the most relaxing sounds to listen. Her heavy eyelids opened and her eyes landed on his figure making her grin wider.

"Already home?" She asked trying to mock the young man. "They must feed you terribly at the West."

"I can't complain." He said sitting down on the couch next to her. "But when you're hungry it's all quite edible." The old Pinako let out a soft chuckle making him smile. "How have you been?"

"You've come on a bad time, her schedule is full." Her eyebrow rose with her question, analyzing his reaction.

"Well, that's not a surprise these days..." He replied with an hint of disappointment.

"If you called before you came, maybe it wouldn't be so surprising." The annoyance on her granddaughter's voice was clear but she would always know that kind of hint on her voice was only reserved to the person that just arrived. "You're early, what are you doing here?" He sighed as he stood up to face her.

"Well, hello to you too."

"I'm going to take care of dinner." Pinako quickly dismissed herself from the living room trying to avoid the explosion that was about to happen between the youngsters. She knew it would be a carnage once the girl heard him walking inside the house.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" She quickly answered him while she cleaned the drops of sweat in her forehead with her sleeve.

"You're in a good mood." He said with a smile as he neared her, trying not to press her buttons even more than they already were.

"How many times have I told yo-"

"_To call before you show up!_ I know, I get it and again, I'm sorry." He said finally stopping in front of her.

"It's hopeless." She said turning her back at him ready to walk out of the living room but he took the opportunity to grab her and hold her close against him. She sighed never knowing how to fight back against his touch and the only way she could, was by keeping up the questionnaire. "You're early. What happened?" He rolled his eyes knowing that he was fighting against a tide until he stiffened with her last question. "You're automail. You've busted it, haven't you?"

"Uuh..." He knew for so long that he always gave the wrong answer when she asked about her precious automail. She turned around to face him with her fiery eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You can't even walk straight, can you?" He stepped back raising his hands in defense knowing right in the next second that that step was the worst choice he made. Her eyes suddenly went to his left foot and quickly rose up with even more fire in them. Her finger pocked hard against his chest with every word she spoke. "You can't even move you foot! What the heck have you been up too?" When no response came from him she sent a glare that he was too familiar with and one that no one wanted to see. Her finger suddenly pointed to the door that lead to the basement.

"I'm tired, can't we do th-"

"_Now!_" Her voice was life threatening and he couldn't help but obey. By now he was in trouble and there was nothing else he could do to avoid her explosion, except maybe, having some fun with it. "I don't even want to see what's under those pants!" She said as they went downstairs.

"You've never complai-"

"_Edward!_" The warning in her voice was enough to shut him up but his smirk remained.

**A/N:** Review Please! Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Home

**A/N:** I think now it's going somewhere...

_**A Home to Return To**_

**Chapter 1:** _Home_

Once downstairs she began roaming her toolbox, almost like an excuse to avoid facing what she'd find once his automail was revealed.

"Sit down." Her eyes didn't even drift to him as the words harshly left her mouth. "And take off those pants!" There was a clear warning behind her voice on her last statement that Edward knew not to pick up again. He knew all too well he shouldn't throw more wood to the fire but just like when he was a child, he loved playing with the fire.

"Straight to the point." Her eyes finally landed on him in pure wrath but his playful ones didn't give in.

"I am _not_ finding this amusing, just take them off."

"Violent woman..." She simply sighed with his last comment while he did as it was asked, only this time his expression wasn't as playful, knowing all too well the lecture she'd give him the moment her eyes landed on his leg. Once it happened her jaw dropped in disbelief and Edward doesn't remember too well what happened next, except that everything went black. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was a sharp ache on his skull and the fact he was now facing the ceiling. His hand went instinctively to his head only to land in the point of contact and making him wince. "_Damn it, Winry_! I thought we had an agreement with your wrench!"

"We agreed that nothing would happen if you didn't do anything stupid." Her posture was now much calmer than before like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I didn't do anything stupid!"

"Oh really? Then tell me how you ended up with a smashed leg that you tried to put back together, God knows how?" His gaze went straight to the floor as a response. "And what the heck are those pieces of junk that you placed inside it to keep it up? And! I'm wondering how the heck you were able to disconnect most of the wiring inside!" She sighed as he just sat in the floor with his face turned away like a little child, never letting out a word. She showed him her hand to help him up and he accepted it never looking at her. Handing him a bag of ice she said. "Just sit down and shut up."

"I can't believe I was knocked out long enough for you to get a bag of ice..." He miserably stared at the ice while he sat on a stool until an accusation crossed his mind. "Or were you already prepared?"

"Nop, I went upstairs and brought it down..." She said in slow tone to emphasize the time she took.

"You need to be more careful with that wrench, you know?"

"I guess you're no longer seventeen..." Now she was the one pushing his buttons.

"You're also twenty two so don't call me an elderly man!" It seemed that suddenly she didn't need to be that careful after all. "I was caught off guard because the last time I was here we agreed on no more wrenches! What a dirty trick to attack a guy with his pants down..." Winry let out a chuckle with his complaint and replied.

"Don't forget to mention that you leg is broken beyond repair and that you're probably that tired because of it."

"I'm not tired..." And his body betrayed him right at that moment and a yawn echoed in the basement.

"Clearly. You're going to use a dummy for now, maybe in a couple of days I have a new leg for you." He stared at her confused since he noticed her worktable was more of a mess that he was used to watch.

"Aren't you busy, you know I can wait."

"Well... You got me used on doing your work quick." She took his leg away and stared at it still in disbelief. "Besides, aren't you needed at the West?" His stomach turned with that question and he wasn't able to give her a reply.

"Kids! Dinner's almost ready!" The sudden shout from Pinako scared them both and Edward didn't know if that was his salvation or a loss of an opportunity.

"We're going up!" Winry replied as she connected the dummy on Edward's leg. "Come on, let's give granny a hand." Her hand landed on his shoulder as a sign for him to accompany her but, before she could leave, she felt her hand being held by his. Edward was always so sudden that Winry took some time noticing that he stood up and held her tightly against him. She smiled as she returned his embrace, feeling his fingers slowly caressing her neck. Pulling her lightly away from him, he landed a soft kiss on her lips and said in a low tune.

"I'm home..." She smiled as she recognized their dialogue every time he came back home and like always, she replied.

"Welcome back." Yet, every time they met that speech seemed so different.

**A/N:** Well I was surprised getting 5 reviews for such a lousy chapter! Thanks to all of you! **Doks, Anonymous, S J Smith, Tigris-ISA and KarouYamisaki**, thank you so much for taking your time to read and review. I hope this chapter keeps a good flow and most of all, I hope you all enjoy it ^^ read and review! Thanks! ^^


	3. Change

_**A Home to Return To**_

**Chapter 3:** _Change _

Finally, Edward came face to face with a bed. The only thing he disliked about that image was the void he was about to face while he'd listen the distant sounds of Winry's work. He sighed knowing he was too tired to think even further than that and without even bothering to change his clothes, he let the weight of his body lead him to the soft mattress, landing on his back. His body instantly relaxed and all his worries vanished for a single second. It didn't last long of course, staying put was never his motto. His eyebrows knitted in concern while his concentrated gaze focused the ceiling.

"You can't burn holes with your eyes, I thought you were over it." Winry's sudden voice startled him and he rose his head to face her.

"Wow... that was a long time ago." Edward smiled at the memory as his head rested once again on the mattress. He heard her steps getting closer until she was in his view. She was smiling but her eyes were trying to hide a certain doubt that Edward was afraid to ask for. "Still... I won't give up." His statement made her smile crack into a soft giggle. She sat next to him and leaned against the bed's headboard, staring down at him while he stared up at her.

Just like they did on a daily basis, they were both analyzing. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, knowing they weren't visible enough to come to conclusion that she was pulling all nighters but rather she just wasn't sleeping as much as she needed. Her soft smile was a sign she was enjoying this small break and above that, she was enjoying being beside him without having to yell. Her own analysis of his features was basically telling the same, there was only a small difference: there was something bothering the former alchemist. Even if he looked as peaceful as she was, there was something in his gaze that he was trying to hide from her and from their previous silent conversation, she knew he didn't want to touch the subject.

"I can see you've been busy..." He suddenly broke the silence before she could.

"There's been a some requests for Rush Valley... granny is going to visit the town so, I'm trying to finish everything before she goes."

"And you're not going?" Edward stared at her surprised that she wasn't taking the opportunity to go.

"She wanted to go once I mentioned Mr. Dominic by accident..." Edward chuckled at her response.

"What did that old hag do to him?"

"I think I'm a bit more concerned about what she's going to do... he was so terrified back then." Winry said with concern but she couldn't help but to be amused.

"The Pantheress from Resembool! That's what he called her, right?" She smiled and nodded while she sat straight leaning her back against the headboard.

"I'm surprised you still remember that, it means you can still think straight." His grin suddenly faded to be replaced by annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't imagine how it feels to carry deadweight through a whole country." Her accusing eyes landed on him while he avoided her gaze staring at the ceiling. "Why didn't you call me? I could've told you how to do a quick fix or even get to you to do it."

"I'm sorry but I'm not friends with pain sessions. I like to face it all at once." She let out a tired laugh and faced the ceiling as well.

"You're an idiot. Because you didn't call you got a wrench to your head." She yawned and closed her eyes feeling the tiredness evading her. The more she thought about the amount of work she had to do the more she felt her body giving in.

"It wasn't that bad..." He mumbled interrupting her thought.

"Well... it's fixable but it's easier making one from scratch." He stared at her calm features and asked.

"You're doing one from scratch? That's gonna take a while..."

"Don't worry... you'll get it in a couple of days." She stretched her arms and opened her eyes suddenly feeling refreshed while on the other hand, Edward was concerned.

"I told you I can wait! You don't have to push yourse-!"

"I am not pushing myself." She said now facing him. "I've been working on a new leg for you for a month." He was surprised but not convinced. "Don't worry, I don't mind pulling one all nighters or two."

"I do..." He mumbled once again while she chuckled. He was now glaring at the window like someone had taken away his favorite toy. Her hands went to his forehead to push some locks of his hair away from his eyes and she was now getting his attention even though he didn't look back at her.

"How are things going at the West?" Now she felt his uneasiness even more than before.

"They're going..." He replied not really knowing what else to say. "I think we're finally getting somewhere, we just need a final push..." She examined his reactions as his annoyed gaze turned into a concerned one.

"What's wrong?" Her question made him inhale quite quick but he didn't let the air out. "I mean... it's been two weeks since you came back here and you're acting a little nervous lately."

"I'm fine." He breathed out. "I'm just tired from the whole trip that's all." She didn't look convinced but to his relief she didn't pick up the subject again. He was glad she knew him well enough to know that somewhere in the future he'd answer her question.

"Well... I've got work to do." But that wasn't what he wanted to listen either. He held her hand that was resting on his shoulder and held her tightly. "I _have_ to go. Unless there's something you want to tell me." He sighed and slowly left her hand free while she smiled at his body language.

"Are you going to work through the whole night?" He asked hopeful, making her smile wider.

"Go to sleep... I bet you have tons of things to do tomorrow." She said standing up. "Granny's been doing a big list of chores."

"So much for a little break..." He said landing his hand over his eyes. Winry chuckled realizing that both weren't really looking forward to the next day but instead of focusing on that, she decided to focus on the man laying down. Ever since the promised day she couldn't help but to observe him, to finally see Edward Elric feeling lighter and free. Not that he was feeling like that at the moment but it was so different. He carried such a heavy burden for so long and every day that passed by he looked even lighter than before. Because of that it was possible for them to built a their relationship, even if it was at a baby turtle steps. "You're still there?"

She was startled by his sudden question and that woke her to reality. Placing her hand over his she slowly bent down and placed a deep kiss on his lips, catching him by surprise. His free hand instantly found its way to her face to leave a soft caress. Once she felt it going down to her neck she suddenly broke the kiss and began to walk away.

"No fair..." He breathed out taking his hand away so he could watch her leaving the room.

"Good night..." She said standing by the doorframe with a gaze that held a yearning that couldn't be fulfilled. Edward would gladly offer anything she needed but he also knew it wouldn't take him anywhere knowing how weary they both were.

"Don't stay up too long..." He said turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Don't wait either..." After those words all he could do was close his eyes and hear her steps slowly fading away.

"Change your clothes!" Her distant voice made him chuckle but that was all he was able to do before he fell asleep.

**A/N:** Aren't you bored? I'd be bored by now xD By the way, I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my native language ^^; Anyway, thanks to all of you! **FullmetalFan16, S J Smith, Tigris-ISA, KarouYamisaki and Dzioonia**, thank you so much for taking your time to read and review. I hope you all keep on enjoying it ^^ read and review! Thanks! ^^


	4. Begin

**A/N:** I've been struggling with the last freakin' paragraph for the last couple of months! Anyway, enjoy!

_**A Home to Return To**_

**Chapter 4:**_ Begin_

"Are you ready?"

_No..._ Was what he always thought every time his automail was about to be attached, but he never gave a response, instead, he'd try to brace himself to what was coming. Just like every time it happened, he was never ready for the pain going through his body but he couldn't complain. He clenched his teeth groaning in pain and shut his eyes with force. After so many years with this experience he'd never get used to the pain he felt with the nerve connection.

"Are you ok?" He opened his eyes to find Winry's tired ones with concern. He was only able to let out a loud sigh as a response as the pain slowly left his body. "I'll take that as a yes..." Her concern soon vanished once she began tinkering with his leg. He began to observe the way she worked in order to focus his mind on something else. Even if it didn't take away all the pain, the way she worked, how focused she always was no matter how tired she felt, even if that meant taking her attention away from him it was enough for him to ignore the pain. He could relate to her with his long days and nights studying alchemy even after losing his ability to do what he loved the most. He loved alchemy... oh, he did love it. And now that they were getting somewhere with their research, it was time to embark on a new journey. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." He numbly replied. He was excited by this new journey and also afraid.

"You'll notice it's a lot lighter so don't go crazy on it."

"Ok..." He didn't know where it would take him, after all, every journey he got into was never really planed.

"It's still idiot resistant though."

"Fine..." He was always focused on the goal and never on the way, who knows what kind of trouble he'd get into.

"You're not here, are you?"

"What?" The questioning sound on her voice caught his attention.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" She exclaimed irritated with her weariness taking over.

"Of course I am!" Her murderous look combined with disbelief made him think twice about his answer. "I am listening!" Or maybe not.

"Unbelievable..." She said turning her attention to the automail in front of her, finishing her work giving it a final polish. "Just try to walk around." She turned her back at him to place her tools at her worktable while he slowly stood up.

"Wow... it's a lot lighter. It's even lighter than the northern automail! Is it resistant?" She turned around already knowing she'd listen this question.

"_As I said before..."_ She said highlighting the phrase. "It's lighter but it's still resistant. Just don't go crazy on it, ok? There's a lot of new things I'm trying out on that one." Of course he still ignored most of the things she said.

"New stuff, uh? I like it, I've gotta test it out!" Her only response was a loud sigh as she sat down. After that, she placed her elbow on the table to use her arm as a stand for her head. Edward could tell she was really tired once her eyes closed and her mind drifted to sleep. "All your work's done, isn't it?"

"Of course it is.." She said with a hint of indignation. "Granny's leaving tomorrow morning..."

"Up to bed then." He said grabbing her free hand.

"Just give me a break for a second." Her hand left his, only to land on her worktable so she could use her arms as a pillow. "I still have to organize everything and I don't feel like climbing up the stairs yet."

"Come on, it's even late for me to be awake." He said placing his hand on her shoulders. "Winry?" He shook her slightly but no response came. With a sigh he bent down holding one of her arms behind his neck and picked her up. Her first instinct was to lean closer to his touch holding his neck with both arms.

"Idiot..." She let out in a low sigh making him chuckle.

"Look at you... and I'm the idiot." He said slightly annoyed. "Idiot..." But he couldn't hide the sweet smile on his features. As he began to climb the stairs, his worries came back. He didn't know how he was going to break the news for her. He didn't know how she'd react or even if she'd accept his choice. He didn't know many things, but he knew for all those years and everything they went through, they'd be alright. No matter what, they always watched each other's back in their own way. She'd guard him with her automail and kindness while he'd guard her with every inch of his resolve, even if that meant silence.

Once in her bedroom he laid her down and knowing that right now she wouldn't want to bother to change clothes, he joined her. Once she felt his body beside hers she searched for his warmth, slowly laying her face over his shoulder. Her scent blended with the smell of oil and metal, but he didn't mind. It always felt like home and it reminded him a lot of his journey when she was working as hard as the last few days. Her hand rested on his chest and he stared at it. They weren't the most feminine hands he'd seen, or the ones any man would expect: soft as silk and gentle as feathered pillow. They were hands that witnessed hard labor, hands more used to deal with metal than flesh but he knew those hands differently. How gentle they could be, how teasing... but that was another theme all together. Her fingers were calloused, with an injure here and there, but that wasn't on his mind... there was something entirely different in his mind.

* * *

><p>The sun beams entered the room making her squint her eyes. She felt a void beside her she wasn't expecting and her hand searched for someone only to hold on to bed sheets. She didn't want to open her eyes to find an empty bed, she wanted to shut them tight and smell the scent and warmth he left there. It wasn't surprising for him to leave without a word, it happened a few times during his journey to get his brother back. She knew something bad was coming from the first moment he walked in, she felt it and she knew well life doesn't always throw pleasant surprises. She wouldn't let her sorrow take over so instead, a sigh let out any worries she could build and she raised up from bed to begin her day.<p>

Looking at the bathroom mirror she noticed she didn't change her clothes, hence, she didn't even remember ever getting into bed. Opening the bathtub's faucet, the sound of the water relaxed her, bringing a smile to her face. She still felt her numb body from the nights with no sleep and as a response, she began to rub her hands on her face. It was then she felt something out of the ordinary, something hard rubbed against her skin. She stared at the metal object attached to her finger as she walked out of the bathroom confused. All of the sudden she felt her heart jumping all the way through to her throat. Her eyes were wide and surprised, her mouth partly open. All of the sudden she stared confused to the bedroom door and then back to her hand. She wasn't understanding anything at all. Why would Edward Elric run off without a word, only to leave her alone to awake and find a ring on her finger? She stared at the door again, maybe hoping for an answer from it. She stared at the ring again and no answers were there either.

Then in an impulse, her memory brought back a piece from the past, one she'd cherish for as long as she would live. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ring and her memory became fresh in her mind, like it was yesterday. _Equivalent exchange._ Her heart raced even faster than before as she was reminded of those words. She knew Edward always relied too much on his actions to communicate but she was confused by this particular one.

She walked downstairs and she couldn't help but to give a second look to the item, almost like she was afraid of what it would bring. Her stomach flipped and flopped inside to the point of feeling almost nauseous. She didn't remember being this nervous like in the day of Edward's first surgery, even if they were a completely different form of nerves. Once at the last step she peeked inside the living room noticing that her grandmother's suite cases weren't by the door anymore. The scent of bread beginning to toast got her attention to the kitchen as the faint noises of a spoon dancing inside a mug could be heard.

She stepped closer to the door taking a small peek inside to find a much more relaxed Edward. There was a faint smile on his face as he stared down at the coffee, almost like the weight he had been carrying was lifted from his shoulders. She now stood at the door frame trying to get his attention as she looked at him completely puzzled. Laying the spoon on the kitchen counter, Edward began drinking the strong coffee he drank ever since she could remember. It was a gesture she grew accustomed to but she couldn't help but to scrutinize every single time she watched him. Somehow, that began to calm her down as her thoughts differed to that day. They've know each other for years... for their whole lives. They went through experiences very few people went through, maybe some of those no one else went through but them both. They always knew what to expect from each other yet, they could throw a surprise every now and then. She began to feel ridiculous for her reaction and smiled. What would a simple ring change?

"Hey..." Her voice left out in a low tune, finally getting his attention. The same smile was in his face while he stared at her and shared that small silence, and for a single second she noticed his gaze drifting from her hand to her eyes.

"Good morning." He grabbed the coffee pot and asked. "Want some?" She nodded as she went to the fridge to get some milk to add to the bitter coffee he always prepared. It was strange the fact they were acting like there was nothing going on but both of them didn't know any other way to deal with the situation. "You had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, finally..." She said joining him and taking a sip of her drink, but she couldn't hold her curiosity much longer. "Ed... what's the meaning of this?" She didn't even bother to show her hand to make her point as her gaze was fix on the floor. He took a dry gulp and finally began to spill out what had been bothering him for the past few days.

"I'm no longer going back to the west."

"What?" She asked completely surprised, thoughts of the ring gone as she spoke. "But what about the research you were doing?"

"As I said before, we just need a bit more work to finish what we started. They don't need me for that."

"But you've been working on it for so long..." She said almost in a plea.

"You're right..." He chuckled. "But when it comes to put things into practice, it's out of my reach." Silence fell between them. She knew how much it hurt him the loss of performing alchemy but he always smiled whenever that subject was brought up. "I can't wait until Al brings back some news from Xing! With their alchemy we're almost sure it's going to be possible!" She smiled at his enthusiasm and turned her gaze back to the mug in her hands. "It's not exactly finished... it will still take some years until we can really experiment..."

"So... are you leaving halfway or what?" She asked confused.

"I'm not leaving... I'm just stepping off and watching from the backstage, that's all. Tough I'm not planning only to watch it..." Her gaze suddenly turned to him and she could swear she could see a blush behind the coffee mug he was drinking. Suddenly she remembered the ring and her heart raced faster.

"So... what are your plans?" She asked putting down her mug and holding her hands tightly on the counter.

"If you don't mind... I'm planning on sticking around." He said turning his gaze at her, trying to read her reaction. "For a while..." Her smile became wider.

"For how long?" That question sounded familiar but it was one she lost along the way and it never crossed her mind she'd be asking this again. He placed his hand over hers, feeling the cold from the new item she was wearing.

"For as long as you want." He said in a low tune even though no one else could listen but her. Her gaze drifted from his but her smile remained. She couldn't help but to try to hide the small blush that rose on her cheeks, feeling somewhat irritated for the fact that even after all those years he could still make her blush. Clearing her throat she looked right back at him once again.

"What's with the ring?" He instantly turned his gaze away from hers with his face turning red all of the sudden. "I never thought you believed in this." His free hand went to the back of his head in attempt to hide his embarrassment but with no success.

"Well... I j-just wanted to prove you that I'm not g-going anywhere." She stared at him surprised. "And I know you've always wanted to do that..." Ed was strongly aware of the mistakes his father did and so was Winry, but she knew as much as he knew that he would never be able to do the same thing. He began to scratch the back of his head with his nerves getting to him but before he could say another word, Winry placed her hand on his features to make him look at her.

"You're such an idiot." She said to his surprised golden eyes. She slowly got her face closer to his and he instantly closed the gap between them to plant a kiss on her lips, holding her hand tightly on his own. She broke their kiss but she couldn't help but to stay closer to him, leaning her forehead against his. "So... is this another equivalent exchange?" He chuckled at her question and replied.

"You can say that." He opened his eyes as he waited for her to do the same. "Tough this time... I am ready to give you my whole life." He knew there were very few times their conversations emboldened him, but knowing she'd accept their future, those words left his mouth without any of self-control he used to have. Her eyes opened wide in surprise to find his serious ones, making her realize he meant every word he said. "Ok, maybe 85%." She chuckled at his response and suddenly placed both arms around him, pulling his body into a tight hug. He instantly felt comfortable as he let his face dig on her shoulder but before he could settle, she pulled him back to give him a quick kiss and began walking away from the kitchen.

"I forgot I still have to clear up the basement." Edward stared at her confused as the sound of the bread jumping out of the toaster caught her attention. She grabbed it a took it with her. "I've got some work to for Mr. Foster."

"That's my toast!" Edward said in an indignant tone.

"What's yours, is mine." She said with a wide grin as she took another bite and left the kitchen.

"The same goes for you, you know?"

And so it began.

.

.

.

End

**A/N:** First off all, I'm sorry I took so long to update this thing but it's finally finished! I'm sorry if it looks like a broken story because in fact, it is ^^; it was supposed to be a oneshot but I slip it in 4 parts so I'd have the drive to finish this. Anyway, a special thanks to **FullMetalFan16**, **S J Smith**, **Doks**, **Perseus46**, **Harryswomen** and my great friend **Misao**! A very special thanks goes to my brother for being the inspiration to write this story. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you ^^ Please review!


End file.
